Breakfast
by zalrb
Summary: When Kai tries to do something nice and romantic for Bonnie like serve her breakfast in bed, the temptation to return to his more ... deviant ways proves to be too strong. A quick drabble. Very mature.


Bonnie slept, lying flat on her stomach, her head turned to the side on her pillow. Her mind and body at ease. And then she felt it. Fingertips. First on her calves. Not quite gentle but still delicate; smooth motions on her skin that sent her once-relaxed body into a frenzy of shivers, causing her to curl her toes though her eyes remained closed. The fingers slid their way up to behind her knees, behind her thighs, tracing swirled patterns as if her skin were a canvas, the movements full of intent to please, to torture. The touch was more like a shadow — a whisper of a caress but it was enough to disturb Bonnie's dreams and consume her with earthly want. She pressed her lips together as the fingers slowly, deliberately skated higher up the back of her legs, inch by inch, a wicked seduction, a surreptitious ascent. Then they stopped. Just beneath the curve of her bottom.

Bonnie let out a gasp of frustrated surprise. Her body tingled with anticipation and though the fingers didn't move, she moistened at the feel of them on her skin; her gut clenched with desire at the promise of their dexterity, but still, the fingers did not move. And then Bonnie quaked, another gasp escaped her as she felt the tension of a near-touch, of the threat of pleasure hovering above her. Instinctively, she arched her back to meet it.

A chuckle.

Parted lips skimmed Bonnie's rounded cheeks, kissing each mound with restrained ardency; a soft mouth intent on exploring Bonnie's curved behind, grazing the plumpness with something almost like tenderness if the sinister need to slowly break her apart with desire wasn't so apparent in the touch. Teeth now. Lightly caressing the length of her backside, tickling her skin, turning into gentle bites that elicited a guttural moan deep in Bonnie's throat as her hands clenched the sides of her pillow, her nails tearing through to the feathers. The tip of a tongue at the base of her spine, gliding up and down her back until it tasted every inch to satisfaction, making its way to the nape of her neck.

"I didn't know you could be gentle," said Bonnie breathlessly.

"There are a lot of things I can do, Bonnie Bennett," breathed Kai, his lips pressed against her ear.

"I didn't know you _liked_ being gentle," she said.

"What I like is surprising you," said Kai.

"And do you have more?" Bonnie asked, a hint of desperate longing in her tone. "Surprises, I mean."

"More than you can dream of."

And then Kai flipped Bonnie onto her back. She only saw a glimpse of his face, smug and aroused, before she saw nothing at all.

Darkness.

Blindfold.

He'd blindfolded her.

Swiftly, Kai pressed his lips against Bonnie's, kissing her hard and deep and with a fervour different from what she'd learned to expect from him; with an urgency to see her come apart beneath him rather than to drink his fill of her, to bury himself in her. Bonnie raised her head off the bed to thrust herself further into the kiss, her tongue demanding more from him, demanding, begging, he unleash himself in her. She slipped her hands around his neck, pushing his mouth harder onto hers, taking all that she could from him, panting heatedly as her grip tightened. Bonnie bit down on his bottom lip and sucked on the split her teeth cut open, causing Kai to groan loudly and kiss her with a taste of his usual fury. He moved forward so that Bonnie's head was back on the pillow and then he put his hands on hers, removing them from his neck and placing them back on the bed, above her head, his fingers entwined with hers. He slid his hands down to her wrists and pinned them. Brief pain. Heat. Ripping. Tearing. Magic from veins. Bonnie squealed into Kai's mouth and then he broke away from the embrace. She tried to reach up and grab him again but found that her hands couldn't break away from the bed. Kai had tethered her to it.

Bonnie felt movement beside her. Kai was shifting his weight. Getting something. She turned her head even though she couldn't see what he was doing then —

Soft. Fluffy. A caress on her forehead. One of the feathers from the pillow. Bonnie sighed and giggled as Kai trailed a feather down her nose to her lips, further downward to the base of her throat, the plume circling her breasts around and around and around again, taunting them with its furriness so that her nipples hardened and her fingernails dug into her palms. Kai used the feather to stroke Bonnie's midriff, her stomach rippling beneath its gentle assault, and he languidly ran it down to her knees, fondling her between her legs, creating a throbbing deep in her belly that prickled her skin with sweat and yet the whispery caress of the feather chilled Bonnie with shivers. She was flushed with sensation, too hot and too cold, but was wanting for more sensation, all of the sensation she knew Kai could give her, not the controlled pleasure he was torturing her with.

There was a pause and then —

The feather slipped between Bonnie's legs, trailing her inner thighs, brushing against her clitoris and instinctively she brought her knees together as her body bowed off the bed. Kai made a clucking sound with his tongue, admonishing her, and Bonnie felt his hands on her knees, slipping between them and prying her legs apart. Hands on her ankles. Same pain. Same heat. Same ripping and tearing. Magic being drained.

And Bonnie knew he'd tethered her feet to the bed too.

Another sound. Shaking. A bottle. A can. What?

 _Spraying._

Bonnie winced in surprise and tried to lift her head as high as she could, tried to see _anything_ from behind her blindfold as Kai sprayed a trail of something light and airy and … velvety down her torso, across her chest…

Whipped cream?

"What are you doing?"

"Making a meal out of you," said Kai.

Deliberately, he licked his way up Bonnie's stomach, dissolving the path, the tip of his tongue swirling in her navel, making her sigh appreciatively. He held her by the hips as his tongue continued its journey to her chest and he enclosed her nipple in his mouth, sucking hard, lapping up all he could of the garnish. Bonnie grinned as she felt Kai's intentions fail, as his control faltered and he gave way to his own greed for her, burying his lips, his nose, his tongue between her breasts to devour the cream, feverishly eating off her body, a gluttonous grunt hoarse in his throat with each flick and twirl and coil of his tongue.

But Bonnie's smug grin gave way to a grimace as Kai shifted his weight so that he was between her legs, his pelvis thrusting into her ache, the friction of his boxers against her throbbing clitoris electrifying her body with such an intense pleasure that she had no choice but to experience with what felt like every nerve-ending because the blindfold amplified her other senses. Kai's continuous guttural moan was loud in Bonnie's ears and the sheer primality of his arousal made her entire body quiver with excitement. Even though his underwear stayed on, Bonnie could feel just how ready Kai was, his pulsating hardness threatened to tear through the material of his boxers with every push he made into her ache and it drove her mad with anticipation. Kai's mouth moved from her breasts to her lips, his tongue frenzied against hers, the sweet taste of the whipped cream mixed with the saltiness of her own sweat-slicked skin found on the yearning of Kai's lips, incensed Bonnie's blood so that her entire body seemed to be hot with his influence. She longed to wrap her legs around Kai's waist, to scratch his back, fist through his hair, to swivel her hips, to match his thrusts with thrusts of her own, to squirm and grind against him, to wrap her hands around his manhood and squeeze, massage, to drive him wild with her touch as he was inflaming her with his, but she was pinned down and at his mercy so she could only squeal into his mouth as he rocked into her harder.

Suddenly, she felt the invisible ropes that bound her disappear and before she could do more than notice their absence, she felt Kai lift her and rip the blindfold from her eyes. She blinked in the sight of his veined face flushed red with desire, of his eyes raw and wide and scarlet, as he hauled her onto his lap. Bonnie held onto Kai's shoulders and kissed him along his jaw, her tongue teasing his ear as she nipped on it with her teeth, Kai's hands beneath Bonnie's bottom, squeezing the curves he'd kissed only moments before. Bonnie heard clattering of … plates? Glasses? as Kai reached for something at the side of the bed. She pulled away from him to see what he was doing but before she could turn her head all the way to the side, Kai put his hand beneath her chin and turned her back to him. He was chewing. He brought her lips to his and Bonnie responded fervently, eager to taste what he was tasting the way he tasted it; eager to taste him, him on her. Strawberries. Bananas. That was what he was chewing. Peaches too. The fruits passed between their mouths and Bonnie sucked on Kai's tongue, making him groan and clench her tighter, pushing her hips into him.

Swiftly, Kai grabbed Bonnie's hair, yanking her head back, reached to the side yet again and drizzled what looked like chocolate sauce down her front. Quickly, he lurched forward and kissed her chest, enthusiastically sucking the sauce from her skin, his tongue moving upward and licking the chocolate away from her neck, the tips of his fangs brushing against the veins on her throat. The hint of danger transformed Bonnie's ache into a pulsating need that could no longer be ignored or delayed and she held the back of Kai's head, encouraging him to kiss her neck, suck her throat, even harder. She could hear his grunting turn more and more frenetic, _desperate_ , his fingers were digging into her she was sure he would leave bruises. Bonnie readied herself, shifting her weight on Kai's lap, and whispered into his ear, her voice husky and low.

"Kai…"

It was instantaneous and simultaneous. Kai's fangs sunk into Bonnie's neck as Bonnie eased herself onto Kai's hardness; she cried out as he moaned loudly and there was more clattering around the room; shattering, clanking. Bonnie started to sway backward and forward on Kai's manhood, controlling his tip as he guzzled from her neck, gorging on her blood, wrecking Bonnie with a sensation so gratifyingly dangerous as her swivelling hips burned Kai with a pleasure that was so dangerously gratifying. They groaned in unison as Bonnie moved quickly, deliberately, Kai tilting his pelvis upward and burying himself into her, as he continued to drink from her neck, his hands now on her hips, feeling the rhythm of her movements. Bonnie's blood frenzied his own and it screamed for more of her, all of her, while his body was a slave to the motions of hers, wanting nothing more than to be torn apart by the pleasure she cursed him with. And that's what he wanted for her. All he wanted. To curse her with a pleasure such as she cursed him and he gulped from Bonnie, pushing his erection deep within her, disrupting the rhythm of her squirming, so that she whimpered and mewled, clawing at his back, shuddering with the overwhelming feel of his fangs in her skin yet slackening with the loss his fangs created.

Kai hesitated. He couldn't kill her with pleasure. No matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much it felt like he would literally be destroyed with need for her blood, with arousal for her body. He couldn't kill her.

With great effort Kai wrenched away from Bonnie's neck, his mouth red, ribbons of blood oozing from his fangs onto Bonnie's body, swirling in with the remnants of the whipped cream and the chocolate. Bonnie sighed in both gratuitous relief and grave disappointment as Kai stopped feeding from her and grinded on him harder and faster, throwing her head back as one of his hands held the small of her back to keep her from falling while he smoothed his other palm up and down her breasts and stomach.

"Got you right where I want you," he whispered.

He did, didn't he?

Bonnie lifted her head, bringing herself to Kai again. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him down on the bed so that he was lying flat on his back. She kissed him, roughly and quickly and then wrenched away as abruptly as she pressed her lips to him, grinning as he growled in frustration and then she flipped her position so that she was facing his groin and he could see nothing but her back, her behind. She inched backward on Kai until she felt his warm breath, his lips on her groin, his tongue agitating her ache, swirling around the source of her pleasure. Bonnie screamed.

 _"Fuck!"_

She bent down, grasping Kai in her hands, and skimmed her tongue along his impressive length, enclosing his tip in her mouth, massaging his shaft as she sucked hard, mewling as Kai's tongue flicked her clitoris, his hands grasping her thighs. Bonnie writhed atop Kai's face, her hips echoing the motions of his tongue, the gratification he made her suffer through an encouragement to suck harder, stroke faster, her head bobbing up and down as he flexed his pelvis, thrusting himself deeper into her mouth. Their muted moans and squeals reverberated throughout the room, causing the walls to vibrate with sounds of their mutual pleasure as their writhing and twisting jerked the bed, which made the floors tremor with their excess; the house falling victim to their need to drive the other wild with want. Bonnie squirmed harder as Kai inclined himself higher, almost bowing off the bed, the ache in her gut, the throbbing in her groin, intensifying into a build that begged for release, that begged for escape, her body wound tight with the desperate desire to let it happen, the house threatening to break apart if release didn't come soon. Kai increased the pressure of his tongue, holding onto Bonnie's thighs, to push her deeper onto his lips, groaning, _squealing_ as he did and just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore — he moaned loudly in climax, his whimper mingling with Bonnie's mewl.

Bonnie rolled off of Kai, both of them lying flat on their backs, their sweat-slicked chests heaving with satiation and relief and with faint hunger that would soon turn ravenous for more, more of that sensation, more mutual torture, more of each other because there was never enough damage they could cause one another. Bonnie turned her head to the side of the bed and saw smashed glasses and plates; waffles and mimosa and fruit on the floor, a flower discarded amongst a broken wooden tray.

"Why is there food here?" she said between heaves.

"I was going to give you breakfast in bed," said Kai, panting.

"What happened?"

"I still gave you breakfast in bed," said Kai. "You were just the breakfast."


End file.
